


Fro Woah

by ALICERAINES



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-18 11:23:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2346704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALICERAINES/pseuds/ALICERAINES
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas has just moved to London, exhausted he decides to check out the little cafe across the street. But he gets more than he bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> okay so this is my first fiction ever, so i would love for you to comment and tell me what you think. oh and all the mistakes are mine :)

It was Thomas' first day living in London. It was cold, cloudy, and rainy...so like the weirdo Thomas is, he wanted gelato. He had seen a little brick building across the street with a sign that said 'The Glade' and a smaller sign in the window telling that they served coffee and gelato.

Thomas had come from Sacramento in California, he hated it there. He always wanted to live in London since he was about 10. He couldnt explain exactly why London appealed to him so much, but now that he was 18, he could finally go forth to try to figure out why. Thomas didn't have much to go on with, but he made it work.

Thomas exit the small grey building and ran across the street. He opened the door and a small bell rang from above signaling his presence. Inside there were a few wooden tables and chairs, and black and white pictures of random things. Leafs, coffee beans, a Polaroid camera, like he said, random. It smelled of coffee and the wooden floors. It had accents of green and red with a guitar and drum set in the back. The drums looked worn, and the guitar also looked pretty well loved. The front of the drums had no band name on it, once again it only said 'The Glade'

Thomas didn't notice he was staring at blank space for so long. "Are you okay?" a twanged voice echoed "Oh yea sorry, fine I'm...woah" Thomas had heard the voice come from a cute blonde male. He was skinny, but built well, very toned. He had somewhat long gold shaggy hair. His eyes matching his hair color. He had a crooked smile and soft pink lips. Thomas was in aw.

"Can... I help you?" His voice was deep and steady, but sounded very confused giving the current situation. "God, sorry yea. Can I get um, vanilla, fro yo?"

 

"Well that's not very exciting, we have every flavor you can imagine and you get plain vanilla, bloody Americans." Thomas thought he should have been offended, but the way he said it, with a smirk and a sarcastic tone made it sound like a compliment, no...like a flirt.

"Well what do you recommend Mr. vanilla is for bloody Americans?" Thomas had matched his smirk and tone. The blonde looked at him and scooped up something cream colored with little chunks in it. Still wearing his smirk, he handed Thomas the mysterious treat and dipped a spoon in it. "What is it?" Thomas asked

"Try it and you tell me." Thomas gave him a flirtatious glare and took a spoonful to his mouth. It tasted of toffee and caramel, Thomas loved it, much better than plain vanilla.

"Not to bad huh shank?" the blonde remarked. Thomas didn't want him to feel like he had won, so gave as sly nod and continued eating. "Haha well I see you may have a new favorite, I've never seen anyone eat that fast."

"Don't act flattered, just plain hungry." He managed to get out. He noticed the blonde still watching him with almost pure fascination as he shoved the last bit in his mouth. He could feel himself turn red and decided before he gave himself away he should pay and leave. He went to pull out his wallet and was stopped with a soft had on his. "Consider it my treat, you bloody American" He winked, and pulled his hand away, and disappeared into the doorway behind the counter. 

Thomas stood there, completely flushed. He tripped his way out, and ran back to his still boxed up apartment. "What...just happened?" He thought aloud. He could feel a warm smile grow on his face as he tried to recall if it actually happened, and it did. The blond boy's hand on his, a wink, a free treat. All of it happened and if it wasn't flirting, Thomas didn't know what was.

He laid the bare mattress down and flopped on it. He wanted to keep thinking about what happened and maybe think a little more of could have happened, maybe add a few things to it. then he remembered, he never got the cute blondes name.


	2. So yea...Um

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its all awkward, until it gets cute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here is the second chapter if you liked the first, im surprised you came back, really. hope you like and make sure to leave comments :D oh and still, all the many mistakes are mine.

Thomas woke up earlier than he liked. He felt hazy and sick until he remembered his little flirt with the blonde yesterday. Then felt lazy again after remembering he didn't get his name. He hasn't unpacked anything other than a couple of clothes and a few towels. He decided he should use those towels and clothes and took a shower.

Still feeling a little groggy, he went to make some coffee, until he remembered it's buried with all of his other kitchen supplies. Feeling to lazy to get it out, he grabbed his keys, locked his door, and went to go find coffee. He stepped out of the building, and as if the gates of heaven were shining down on him, an open sign lit up across the street, with the little sign below showing that they served coffee along with the glorious gelato he had yesterday.

He ran across the puddle of a street and nearly tripped into the shop. As soon as the little bell rang, the blonde rushed out of the back room and leaned on the counter, almost as if he was waiting for Thomas. "Good to see you bright and early, but a little to bloody early ain't it." his voice sounded tired, but still strong, and not as confused as the first time Thomas heard it. "Yep, didnt expect to be up this 'bloody' early" Thomas decided to start the smirking again in hopes it would que the flirting.

"I think i know what your here for." as he said it he turned around and started toying around with the coffee maker. Thomas walked over to the nearest chair, and pulled out his phone to start his morning online routine, Email, then Tumblr, then anything that sounded appealing on the news site. The room quickly filled with a loud whirring sound and some metal clanging. it also accompanied with the smell of coffee and caramel. "Ding ding shuck face, order up" and as Thomas had hoped, he returned the smirk.

he didn't even hesitate before he drank the caramely goodness. "You know, I have a feeling your going to be a regular here, I should get your name?" Thomas had spit out his last sip at the remark. Trying his best to wipe up the coffee from his chin, he smiled and told him his name. "Thomas, mind if i call you Tommy?" he was still wearing the flirtatious smirk. Thomas couldn't move, he kept looking at the current barrista, and managed to get out an 'uuuuh'. "Please Tommy please" 

Thomas had had enough of looking like a fool, "Of course you can call me Tommy...uum, should i um, get your name too...or something" The other chuckled at his failed attempt to act cool. "Names Newt greenie" Thomas thought it was on odd name, but still liked the cute ring to it "Newt, I like it" Thomas put on the smirk again, then continued to enjoy his warm treat. "Hey Tommy, this ones free too, I didn't really give you a choice so you shouldn't have to pay" Newt sounded a bit disappointed. "No no no its fine, I ended up loving it anyway right" "

"Oh, yea i guess" with that, Newt shuffled into the back room. Thomas, still thinking Newt was upset, decided to actually man up and do something about his new attraction "Hey Newt wait!" the blonde turned around, a confused look clouded his face "Is it bad, sorry Tommy I jus-" "No, its fine, perfect really, i just wanted to...uh..get, um-" "Come on Tommy spit it out." "Get your number." both of the boys froze. Nothing but the sound of the pouring rain was present. "So, yea..um" "Well Tommy i'll be shucked, I thought i was the only one that felt attraction" Newt grabbed a small notepad and wrote down some numbers. "Can I have yours in return maybe?" "Oh yea sure of course" Thomas fumbled around for a pen and found a small piece of paper "These numbers may not look like anything, but their for my phone, to call and text...and stuff"

Both Newt and Thomas were flushed and could feel the awkward void surround them. Between the bad pickup lines, and the awkward stances, they said a quick goodbye and both disappeared. Thomas felt that warm smile creep up on him again, and went back to finally unpack his new home.


	3. I Love What You Choose For Me (part one)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> that one knock at 10:00 pm changes everything, or does it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3rd chapter yay :D

It was 10:30 at night, still pouring rain. Thomas had unpacked all of the essentials and most of the extras. Exhausted and worn, he concluded to go to sleep, until there was a knock. Thomas had no friends here, no family, no one, and there was a knock at 10:30 at night.

He grabbed the his metal baseball bat by the door and looked through the peephole. It was too dark to make anything out, so he decided to risk it. He quickly opened the door and swung up the bat.

"Jesus christ Tommy are you trying to bloody kill me!". It was Newt.

"Well why are you at my door this late at night if you didn't come to get hit". He chuckled at his own silly remark, than struck a serious look attempting to get an actual answer.

"I was just coming to see if you wanted anything from the shop, but apparently not". Every tired part of Thomas was now flooded with excitement and joy. "Of course, I'm always up for your treats"

He grabbed his keys and started putting on his shoes, until he was cut off by a soft hand on his shoulder. "I actually brought you something, we both know I wasn't going to give you an option of what to enjoy, and I already closed it up. No use opening it again".

He pulled out a brown bag out of his coat and put his hand in. "Close your eyes" He was smiling brightly and looked pretty please with what he brought.

"Fine, but before I do come in and close the door, the hallway is really cold and I don't have heating or air yet." Newt back up and pushed the door closed with his back, still smiling he urged Thomas to close his eyes again. Thomas wasn't going to doubt Newt, never. Yes he did just meet him and yes he only liked him at first for his looks. But now he's getting to know the cute flirtatious side of Newt, and was happy with what he was seeing

He closed his eyes and opened his mouth, inside was a crumbled and sweet part of what he was guessing, was of a scone.

"Well bloody chew, can't eat anything by just gaping your mouth open in hopes it will magically be in your stomach" Newt chuckled, and Thomas chewed. It was probably the best thing he has ever eaten. Vanilla, pumpkin, and some other spices he could quite grasp

."This is the best thing I have ever had put in my mouth" He opened his eyes again and tried to grasp the bag.

"Uh uh Tommy this is to split, I made it myself" He had that proud look on his face again.

"oh fine, I'll make us some tea, sit down and find anything to entertain for the meantime, if you can" Newt walked over to the room lightened only by candles and snickered "Were you expecting me or something, how'd you know I liked such romantic atmospheres" 

Thomas was just trying to save electricity, and candles were the only form of light he had, but still played along with romantic setting Newt was admiring. "Oh you know, just wanted to impress you"

He had tried for it to sound sarcastic, but it ended up sounding sweet. He tuned around to the stove to hide his now cherry red face. "Well Tommy, consider me impressed" Newt was probably the only person where you could hear a smile in his voice. 

Thomas had finished fiddling with the teapot and crossed over to the room with Newt. He pushed some papers off of the couch and sat, ushering Newt to join him. He had remembered how tired he actually was and how he should have told Newt he was going to sleep, but as always, Thomas would rather have his beautiful blonde than have beautiful sleep.

"So how about that scone" Thomas bugged. Newt looked at him, smiled, then furrowed his eyebrows in thought, he pulled out the bag, and kept a hold on it. "Close your eyes again, this is a different treat." Thomas wasn't going to fight Newt. All of the treats he's picked so far are amazing, no doubt that this one will be bad. He expected another scone, but he got what he least expected, but most wanted.


	4. Committed to you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, so i was going to stop this story after they...you know ;) but then i remembered how much i love writing it. So here is another chapter, it got kinda sad though, it's an actual story now. It turned from cute nonsense to smutty nonsense, then into an actual story line :D Hope you like it!!!

They had arrived in an amazing neighborhood. The street was all stone, the houses were elaborately built, and even the lampposts had an impressive design. Thomas was slowly spinning around in the middle of the street taking in the oddly breathtaking view. Newt got out of the car and laughed at Thomas

"C'mon you shank, why don't you come take an actual shower, and not in the cold dirty rain"

Thomas faced Newt, smirked and yelled "AT LEAST RAIN ISN'T AS DIRTY AS YOU ARE!" And ran toward the house, dodging the cherry red Newt. Thomas was only wearing boxers and a towel, until he threw the towel at newt to try to slow him down. After a couple minutes of running around the car, they finally stopped, directly across from eachother.

"Tommy you arsehole, my neighbors are elderly and they respect me. You yelling about how naughty i am will wake them up and really lessen that respect'

Thomas stuck out his lower lip "but Newt, i was just having some fun"

Thomas already knew that his 'puppy dog' face affected Newt, big time. "Tommy don't you fucking dare, don't you do this to me"

"Newt just one last time, let me say it one more thing" He twisted his body back and fourth, his 'Puppy Dog' face game still going strong.

"Dammit, Tommy fine, but don't yell it, the super old people are super asleep and you don't want to wake them from their super slumber."

Thomas gave Newt an evil smile and screamed out "WOW NEWT, I DID' NT KNOW YOU WERE SO BIG, AND LONG AND SO SKILLED WITH YOUR MOUTH, OH YOU TURN ME ON BABY, I LOVE HOW YOU-" Newt grabbed Thomas from behind struggled getting him into his house. They eventually stumbled in, out of breath, Thomas laughing on the floor while Newt stood above him, holding his hand to his face.

"Tommy i told you not to yell"

"I didn't yell, i screamed"

Newt loved how Thomas always found a way out of trouble, always found a decent loophole. "Whatever shuckface, go to the second door on the Left and take a shower, i want my bed CLEAN" Thomas hopped back on his face, gave Newt a small, but meaningful kiss, then left to go scrub his body of a memorable night.

newt went to go take a shower in the other bathroom, until something struck him, he loves Thomas. But that's not right, he just met him less than a week ago, and he's already in love with this quirky, adorable, stupid grinned boy. Newt had always been sensitive, always a romantic, a damsel in distress, and Thomas wasn't helping with that. What was it about him that he loved, well stupid question he thought, everything

Newt realized he had been sitting there longer than he thought when Thomas walked in. "Hey, i thought you were going to ta-"

"Thomas I'm in love with you" It slipped out, no warning, Newt didn't know it would happen, Newt didn't know himself. He sat there, head down, hands tucked underneath them, tears threatening to fall out at his mistake. Thomas crossed over and sat on the bed next to Newt. He looked at him, but he wouldn't look back. Thomas brought his hand to Newts face, bringing it up. His hazel eyes were glazed with tears, red and droopy. He bit his bottom lip to keep his sharp breathes quiet. Thomas could feel his shaking, and felt awful. Awful that Newt felt like this...Awful that he got Newt into this, awful that he was afraid Newt would shy away from Thomas, because he loved him too.


End file.
